Light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are semiconductor devices that emit light when a voltage or current are applied to their terminals. LEDs have found widespread application in consumer electronics. It is well-known to those skilled in the art to use LEDs in alphanumeric displays; control panels; remote controls and many other applications.
As with many electronic circuit devices, there are often particular applications which require relatively high-power operating conditions for LEDs. In such situations, LEDs create significant thermal energy during operation. In addition, current LED architectures are incapable of handling increased power loads without the possibility of failure.
Thus, those skilled in the art desire improved LED package designs that are capable of handling significantly-increased power loads without failure. In particular, LED packages with improved capability to dissipate thermal energy during operation are desired.